You Can't Shoot Love
by blazerules34
Summary: Maka Albarn is leader of the gang Kishin Killers, which roams the streets of Death City at night. Soul Evans, popular boy of DWMA is leader of Blood Rush. Maka and her gang are out for revenge after Blood Rush killed some of her girls. When the two leaders clash, blood spills, and romance is formed. But can Maka really overcome her dislike of men to trust Soul? Maybe, maybe not.
1. Kishin Killers

**Blazerules34: I had this idea, and when I get an idea, it sticks with me until I write it down. Or, in this case, type it. I knew I wouldn't actually post it until I completed one of my other stories, so this has probably been typed for a while now. Enjoy! Rated T for violence, cursing, and, well, romance of course! Oh, and the image for this story is by Moniquiu on ! Please check her out! She's amazing! I love this image so much!**

The school bell rang, last day of school for the week. I immediately grabbed my stuff and headed home. "We meeting again tonight? "Liz Thompson, one of my best friends and right hand girls asked. "Of course we are. It's Friday, "I replied, and she nodded and disappeared into the crowd of students, looking for her sister, Patti Thompson. She was also one of my best friends, and right hand girls.

In fact, I have three right hand girls; Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. I never expected Tsubaki to join us, with her kind nature, but her nature can prove quite deadly. She's been a good friend for many years. Liz and Patti have even more experience than me, but that's a story for another time. I'm the leader of Kishin Killers, a gang that roams the streets every night. My name is Maka Albarn.

I was almost past the school grounds when I saw him. Soul Eater Evans, popular boy of DWMA. And no, no one knows what that stands for. Soul was popular for a lot of reasons; he plays piano, good looks, and probably a lot more I didn't know. As he passed, he clasped hands with Black Star, Tsubaki's boyfriend. He muttered something to him before disappearing.

But I couldn't worry about Soul now. I had to go home and change clothes before dark. By day I'm Maka Albarn, the sweet girl who wears her hair in pigtails, a white shirt, yellow vest, and plaid skirt. By night I transform into a deadly girl, who wears her hair down, blue eyed contacts, and all black clothing. Should I describe my girls and I looks too you? I think I should.

I'll start with Liz. She has long blond hair, and blue eyes. She's seventeen, turning eighteen in a month. Patti, her younger sister, looked a lot the same, but her hair is shorter. And she's obsessed with giraffe's. Why, I don't know. You'll have to ask her. She's also 16

Tsubaki has long, black, shiny hair she keeps pulled up in a ponytail. She's about the same height as Liz, but Tsubaki's sweeter. Tsubaki is 18, as of two weeks ago. I have ash-blond hair, and emerald green eyes. I am 17 to be 18 in a few months. All my girls, and a few guys, know me at school. You'd think with all the attention I got that I'd be popular. I don't even wish it.

I quickly unlocked my door and slipped inside. I lived alone, because my mom and dad divorced. My dad was found in bed with another woman, and when my mom divorced him, she never came back. I get post cards from her from time to time. So, when I got tired of hearing the moaning and screaming coming from my dad's room, I moved away.

But my mom left me the basics to form Kishin Killers, money, weapons, the usual. My favorite weapon is a red-and-black scythe. But I can use a gun and knife pretty well. Why she left me this stuff, I don't know. I cooked some fried chicken, ate what I wanted, and checked the time. Four thirty. Time for me to get ready.

I put on a black tank top, black jeans, and a black hoodie. Usually, I put my hood on high enough it casts shadows on my face. So nothing can be seen but my contacts, a really bright, light blue, which I just put in my eyes. I pulled my hair out, grabbed my belt, my scythe, and a few weapons I tucked into my belt.

It was dark out, so I drew my hood up and slipped into the shadows of the streets. Most people stayed home at night, for they knew we stalked the night then and it's not only us, either. There's another gang, called Blood Rush that I've ran into a few times. I never met the leader, and the goons that caught me didn't realize they caught the leader of the Kishin Killers. I'm always able to get away without much blood spilled. But not for much longer.

Needless to say, I'm the only one of my gang that's been caught. We've caught a lot of members of Blood Rush though. Boys. Not careful at _all_. The problem is they have managed to kill my members. So my mission is to go return the favor.

I reached headquarters early, so only my circle was there. My "circle" is Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. I clasped hands with Liz, high-fived Patti, and hugged Tsubaki. "Any new leads on them? "I asked. Patti had a sadistic grin, so I figured she heard something. "We found their headquarters, "She giggled. "Good. I'll announce it to the girls when everyone arrives. "I responded.

When everyone was here, I stood on the podium. "We got new leads! "I cheered, and I heard the yells of revenge begin. We've had four girls killed by Blood Rush; Sammy, Katrina, Zoe, and Josie. All are very missed by all of us. "Amaya! "I called into the crowd, and the girl appeared before me. She was a slight girl, another one of my friends. She's quite good at staying invisible when she wants too. Which is why I chose her for this job.

"Go talk to Patti; have her tell you where the headquarters are. Keep an eye on their entrance; tell me who comes in and out. Take Mori with you. "I told her. Mori, one of Amaya's closest friends was also good at staying hidden. Mori has black hair, around her shoulders, with red bangs. She likes wearing dark purple clothes. I know both girls well.

Amaya nodded and disappeared. I told Liz I'd be back in an hour and left the headquarters. I walked around for a half an hour, and then stopped and looked at the sky. _Blood Rush, we're coming for you._

**Blazerules34: Here's the first chapter! I am in **_**love**_** with this title! 'You can't shoot love' works so good for this, because they're in gangs, and gangs shoot things and people, so it's so brilliant! I hope you all like this as much as I do.**


	2. Attack

**Wow! A lot of you guys liked it! I'm really happy! You know, I let my cousin read the first chapter, and she went and told my mom I have talent. So, yeah, you ever find a book with Michelle Taylor as the author, you may want to read it. So, enough about me, to the totally awesome story I love so much!**

~Maka's POV~

When I came back to headquarters, I saw no sign of guards outside our door. This is good, because our guards are really good at fighting. I mean, really good. Tsubaki must be telling them the plan. _Wait, what plan?_ They probably came up with one while I was gone on my walk.

I hurried in, gently opening the door so it wouldn't squeak. There, Tsubaki and Liz were talking to one of the guards, Lilly, and had their backs to me. Lilly was facing me, but she was listening with rapt attention, which was to be expected. I blended into the shadows, and crept forward.

I came behind Liz and Tsubaki, hiding in their shadows. Quickly and quietly, I covered both of their mouths, holding back Liz's yelp of shock. "Rule 1 of Kishin; never let your guard down, "I hissed, before standing back and dropping my hands. "What the hell, Maka? "Liz glared at me. I shrugged at her.

"What's the plan? "I asked my closest friends, besides Patti. They explained it too me, and Lilly too, as they had just started explaining it to her. When they finished, I nodded at them, and then turned and faced Lilly. "Basically, we want you and another handful of girls to guard this place, "I told her, patting the wall fondly.

She nodded, and left to tell the girls I told her to tell. "So, Maka, as you know, you're at the front line. "Tsubaki told me quietly, and I snorted. "Of course I am! I'm the best fighter you've got! But, "I added, noticing Liz's glare, "I'm going to need all the help I can get ".

After I called together a meeting with the girls that were going with me, we headed out. Patti led us to an alley, about a mile away, where Amaya and Mori were waiting. As soon as I spotted them, I ran over to get a report. You got to do that as a leader, in case some of you didn't know.

"Maka, you'd never guess who we saw go in and out of there! "Amaya gasped when she saw me jogging over. "Who did you see? "I asked and stopped about a foot away from her. Tsubaki and Liz joined me when they spotted me, and Amaya waited patiently for them to join us.

"Well, Tsubaki, you may not like this, but… Well, Black Star went in, "Mori said, glancing at Tsubaki. Tsubaki was silent, her eyes widened in shock. I patted her arm, and then motioned for Mori to continue.

"Well… We also saw Death the Kid go in, "Amaya said, looking down. She made no secret of her crush on Kid, but then again, neither did Liz. I snorted, wondering what made the_ mayor's_ son want this life. "We saw several others and one with a hood over his head so we couldn't see his face. He let it down once he made it in, but we couldn't see… "Mori trailed off.

"Probably the leader of this filthy place, not wanting anyone _outside_ to see his face. Makes me wonder who he is. "I shook my head. "It sounds to me like a lot of the popular boys are in this, "Tsubaki said carefully. It dawned on me that she was right. "Yeah, Kid, Black Star, their all in this! "I gasped. "You know, that Soul Evans is probably in this too, seeing as I saw him and Black Star discussing something earlier. "I said, and cursed myself for not caring.

Liz eyed me. She knew me the best out of all my girls, and she knew Soul and I had been childhood friends. But, in middle school, we had drifted apart. Now, I didn't care what Soul did, but somehow, this made me mad. I waved her off, and turned back to Mori and Amaya. I hugged them quickly, told them the plan, and sent them to wait with the other girls.

"You ready? "I asked as soon as Patti joined us. Patti cheered silently, Liz gave me thumbs up, and Tsubaki nodded solemnly. "Let's go then! "I yelled/whispered, and grabbed my scythe. Tsubaki unhooked her chain scythe, Liz and Patti their matching guns. Death City would hear gunfire tonight, and what was sad was that the police wouldn't even investigate it. We'd kill them anyways. Death City, Nevada was on the top killing list.

I gave the command for the girls to get their weapons ready, and when they did, I gave the sign for attack. The girls cheered silently, and our attack began.

I was at the front of our group, so I raised my scythe up and ran at the entrance to Blood Rush's hideout. I saw guards up ahead and beheaded them without even thinking. They probably didn't feel a thing, but what mattered was that they hadn't been able to let their comrades know we were on our way.

I let out a warrior whoop, and the alley began filled with cries of panicked men. I looked around, slow motion it seemed, as my friends attacked. I looked for anyone who needed my help, and saw one of my girls immediately. It was Sasha, and she was surrounded by three guys. None of them were familiar.

I thrust my scythe into the back of one, so far the point came out of his chest, kicked another in the back of his knees so he fell, and Sasha knifed the other one. I kicked the one guy who was starting to rise, and he fell unconscious. I had given the order to kill only a few and knock the rest unconscious.

Sasha nodded her thanks, and I looked around. Sasha gave her cry of warning to late, someone with silver hair came up and promptly hit my head with a wooden block, and everything faded out.

When I woke up, my head hurt a lot, so I closed my eyes again. I was sitting in an upright position, and my hands were cuffed to a pole. I squinted my eyes open, and I nearly fainted again. My captor was Soul, my childhood friend

"Ah, so you've awakened. It was very uncool for me to have to wait for it. "Soul told me, and I glared stonily back at him. "Who are you? "He murmured and lifted my chin up. "Let go of me! "I lashed out with my leg, missing, but proving my point. "Well, a feisty one, "He chuckled, and then looked at me seriously. "You remind me of a childhood friend. I miss her actually, "He added and my jaw dropped.

I closed it quickly, making it look like a yawn, but I'm not sure if he was fooled. He eyed me with his ruby red eyes, and grinned his signature shark tooth grin. I swear this kid must have a hard time brushing his teeth, because those things looked _sharp_. "Well, you obviously know me, so you must be DWMA. "He stated and I sneered at him.

"And I'll know who you are by Monday, seeing as you won't be going home anytime soon. "He got up, stretched, and walked away. "You will be fed, and led to the bathroom, but that's about it. "He walked back over, pacing. "Why did you attack? "He inquired. "You've killed some our girls. "I seethed at him through clenched teeth.

"Ah. Revenge, pretty uncool though. And no, I'm not aware of killing anymore of your girls tonight, and we did not capture anyone else. Why am I telling you this? I'm not sure, but it's uncool, "He shrugged, and this time he walked away without looking back.

How did I let this happen to myself?

**Blazerules34: And there's the dramatic ending of this chapter! Let me know how it is! And thanks to everyone who reviewed *hint hint* and favorite!**


	3. Escape

**Blazerules34: Yay, everyone seems to like my story! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, didn't have internet.**

It was Sunday night. Saturday had passed by rather slowly. Boys had taunted me, even thrown small objects at me. I had seen Kid walk pass me, and I jeered at him for a change. "Hey, _mayor's_ son. "I cheered as he walked by.

"Hey, bookworm. "He responded, looked at me with pity, and hurried on. "Coward. "I spat when he rounded the corner. Death the Kid had also been one of my friends, until, same with Soul, we drifted apart. He got caught up with school, and with Soul.

Black Star could often be heard yelling about his godliness. What Tsubaki saw in him, Death knows. Black Star I knew the longest out of everyone. And yes, he had _always_ been that way. Sadly.

Something had gone on earlier this morning, and Soul came by now to tell me about it. "Your friends tried to get you back. "He stated immediately. I looked up. "I'm thirsty. "I complained. "We'll talk about that later, "He said dismissively. "I want to know why their after you. "

"Well, I'm not anti-social. "I drawled. "Maybe I'll talk if you get me something to drink…? "I looked up again. He sighed and left. He came back a few minutes later, holding an ice-cold bottle of water. I drank half of it.

"So…? "He prompted. "I'm friends with all of the girls. "I shrugged. Hands closed on my shoulders. "You're lying. "He stared me in the face. I was seriously starting to wonder how my contact lenses were doing. I mean, their only supposed to last the night… But it's dark here in the alley.

"Actually that's true. "I told him. Oh how I longed to Maka-Chop him… I haven't Maka-Chopped anyone since Soul and I became…. Un-friended. "Ok. Fine, I believe you. May I ask you a question first? "He asked, half turned away. "You just did. "I smirked, kind of amused. "Is Maka Albarn in your gang? "He ignored me and I would have done a spit take if I had something in my mouth.

My smirk grew wider. "She's leader. "I smirked and I saw his eyes widen before he turned away from me.

Time to escape.

Did I ever mention that the manacles attached to my hands had two fatal faults? No I don't think I did. 1. Is that I could easily pull them out from the wall. 2. Is that I can slip my hands out. Fail on their part. I mean, seriously. Our manacles are polished down to the last chain link.

So I just slipped my hands out around midnight. I knew my contacts had fallen out, so I could easily be identified. I slipped around the corner, prepared to fight with my bare hands.

Turns out they all went to some bar. And they left no guard, but they left a _note_. And my weapons were just _lying_ on the ground. Boys are _so _sloppy.

"Oh, my precious, my baby. "I crooned and stroked my beloved scythe. I found my belt and my gun, which I tucked into my hoodie pockets. I couldn't find my knife, but oh well. I could just buy a new one. The owner of the weapons store where I buy my gang's weapons is friends with my mom. So no worries.

I just kind of walked out. No, seriously. Men.

I walked home, surprised to find my house close by. I unlocked my door, ate my leftover fried chicken, washed my makeup off, and promptly fell on my bed and fell asleep. I have school tomorrow after all.

I woke up at 6 A.M. I wasn't very happy about it. But, I couldn't be late. What would Soul do today? He wouldn't be very happy that I escaped, but he wouldn't know _I_ escaped, he thinks I lead a gang, which I do, but he didn't know it was _me_. Wow I'm confusing myself.

Anyway, I put on my white shirt, yellow vest, and plaid mini skirt. I put my hair up in pigtails. I studied my face in the mirror a few minutes before I left. I wasn't bruised, but I looked… Tired. My eyes were sparkling, and I looked happy, but tired. No makeup for me.

As I walked, I thought about my life. Sweet girl by day, gang leader by night. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. I used to love that story, who knew my life would be like that. Not that I'm not happy with my life, I'm extremely happy with it. It's just, now that I think about it, if my Papa and Mama hadn't divorced, where would I be?

I was way early to school. So early, the school doors were locked. I looked at my phone and swore under my breath. Only a quarter after 7. School started at 8. I would be able to look for my friends, and Soul. See where he waited, if he did at all. Maybe he wouldn't come to school today.

As people started filling up in the yard, I spotted Tsubaki with her boyfriend. I was a bit wary, but I walked over to her. As Maka Albarn, I had nothing to fear of Black Star. So I'm not going to fear him. "Hey Tsubaki! "I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Maka-chan! "I saw her eyes widen slightly, and I gave her a look that said _not now. Later_. She nodded very slightly, not even noticeable to anyone except me. "Black Star, "I nodded at him, which, of course, set him off. "You do not _nod_ at your God! You bow at him! Now bow for me, peasant! "He ordered, and people started staring.

I gave him the look. I may be a nice, sweet girl, but that shit don't fly (**A/N: My favorite line.**). And I'm not sure what I should do in this situation, but my gangster side was slipping through.

"No, "I said coolly. "What did you say to your God? "Black Star snarled, and Tsubaki was shaking her head at me. "I said no. And I will continue saying no. "I smiled sweetly at him. "Black Star, trust me, you don't want to push her- "Tsubaki started but was interrupted by an outraged Black Star. People were surrounding us.

"How dare you! You are supposed to bow to me! I am your God! You, little girl, are nothing but a bookworm! That's all you'll ever be! No man would love you! You barely have any boobs! You will die alone, and be forever haunted by my words. "Black Star shouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok, listen up. I am _not_ a little girl. I will not die alone, and I will not be haunted by your words because they mean _nothing_ to me. "I snarled at him, and he started laughing. I put my hand into my bag. "Oh, Maka, please don't. "Tsubaki pleaded. "Sorry Tsubaki, I don't take this from anyone. Especially, _not one from Blood Rush_. "I hissed my last words so no one but Black Star could hear them.

I drew out my big gun, the star in my collection, my biggest book. It was hardcover. I jumped into the air, and slammed the book onto his head. Blood gushed out, and he got knocked out. I removed my book from his head, blew on it, and stuffed it back into my bag.

"This is why no one messes with Maka Albarn. "I smirked and walked into the open doors.

I settled into my fifth period class. "Well, well, well. Maka Albarn, "A voice said and I stiffened. Soul was sitting behind me, leaning forward, anger and delight glittering in his eyes.

"I've missed you. "He said.

**Blazerules34: Well then. Good cliffhanger, right? What will Maka's reaction be? We shall see.**

**Soul: Will she ever stop asking questions we don't know the answer to?**

**Maka: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Blazerules34: Well, before I go murder Soul, Maka…?**

**Maka: Blazerules34 owns the idea of this story, Amaya, Mori, and that's it. The picture belongs to her friend Monique. **


	4. Meeting with the Bad Boys

**Blazerules34: Well, um, it's been awhile. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I **_**am**_** busy with school and stuff. **

**Guest: I can't update every two days. I have other stories though, and you can read them if you like. I just can't always update. Sorry if I sound mean…**

**Alright, to the story!**

**~Maka's POV~**

I chuckled. "You missed me, huh? How… Interesting. "I said. Soul shrugged. "Feeling's aren't always the coolest, "He said. Ah. Sounds like the Soul I know. I eyed him. "What do you want? "I asked coldly.

"Me, I want to know what you plan to do. "He said casually. I narrowed my eyes at him. Nobody but my girls and I would be able to know what that statement meant. "_You_ want to know what _I_ plan on doing. I'm wondering the same thing about you. "I told him.

He returned my stare. "If we go to war, Maka, I can promise you that I won't be the one to kill you. "He said quietly. That was a threat. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I can't return that promise to you. When you… Unfriended me, I swore to myself that if it came to this, I would make you hurt the way I hurt. "I replied.

He nodded. "I understand. It… Hurt me too. More than you can imagine. But I did it for you. "He started to get up from his seat. "Watch you're back in the streets, Albarn. One day, soon, I will be there with a blade in my hand. "He walked to the other side of the room, where Kid and Black Star were waiting. "You just contradicted yourself! "I called after him.

Really, my head is swimming. He _did_ contradict himself. He told me he wouldn't be the one to kill me in war, but to watch myself on the street. Oh. War. Gang war. But if it comes to that, I would rather be the one to hold the leverage. The bell rang, and the teacher began her lesson.

I wasn't listening. Gang wars, from what Mom used to tell me, are horrible. They can last for years, or a week. Innocent lives from both gangs and from the city are wasted. But, gang rivalries are what make us who we are. And what we are.

As I started to walk toward home, Kid appeared next to me. Neither of us said anything, until I was about to turn the corner to my house and I stopped. I didn't want _anyone_ from Blood Rush to see my home. "What do you want? "I asked him, putting my poker face on.

"We'll talk at my place, this area is unsymmetrical. "Kid stated without turning to look at me. I was glad that I had my gun in my belt, and my knife strapped onto my wrist, able to appear with just a flick.

As I followed Kid to the fancier part of Death City, people watched us. I mean, obviously, I'm a pretty girl, but no one can see why I'd be with _Kid_ of all people. No one except my girls knows my history. And I take pride with that.

Kid led me up the stairs to his mansion, letting me in first. A security guy came over to me, about to check for weapons, but Kid waved him off. He probably had his own weapons on him. I wouldn't blame him if he did.

He took me to a parlor, where, surprisingly, Soul and Black Star waited. "We've sent for Patty, Tsubaki, and Liz. "Kid said and gestured for me to sit o-in one of the plush chairs. "Kid and I'll go wait for em' out front. "Black Star said, glared at me, and rubbed his head. I smiled sweetly at him.

Soul eyed me with a look of appraisal. And then he snickered. "You should have seen all the glares he sent you all day. What'd you do to him? "He asked. "I Maka-chopped him. "I shrugged. Soul laughed again.

"Why am I here? "I asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Why Maka, we're just going to have a nice little chat…"

**Blazerules34: I'M SO SORRY! It's terrible, I know**


	5. Crystal

**Blazerules34: Wow, it's been what, a month? Sorry, I got Writer's Block, but I finally got an idea. And this idea will add, like, five extra chapters to the story then I originally planned. So no yelling at me!**

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty arrived shortly after that. Soul and I had been in the middle of a staring contest, when I heard footsteps. I turned slightly toward the sound, and out of the corner of my eye, saw my girls enter the room. Tsubaki sat on my right, Liz stood behind me and Patty on my left. I motioned for Liz to sit down, and she sat next to Patty.

I'm proud to say that Tsubaki barely looked at Black Star, and Liz barely glanced at Kid. They all know how serious this was, even Patty. We were all focused on Soul.

"Well, I'll just say the meeting has begun," Soul grinned lazily, but none of us grinned in response. He sighed. "Fine, let's just get straight to the point," He started, "We want to make a treaty,"

I snorted, unable to believe it. "You, make peace? Yeah, right," I laughed. Liz and Patty did as well, while Tsubaki just smiled. "Yes, in a way of… A contest, I should say," He grinned as well. The part of me that missed him ached when he grinned. The bigger part of me that wanted me to kill him told that part to shut up.

"What kind of contest?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. "Finally, we get to the good part," Black Star muttered. Soul shot him a glance. "Recently, Blood Rush discovered a legend about Death City. "Soul began. "The legend is about a crystal, blue in color. Legend has it that only the worthiest of people can find it, here in Death City"

"So, you want us to see who can find it?" I asked. "Precisely, and if Blood Rush finds it, the bloodiest war you will ever see will start. "Soul told me. "And if _we_ find it, the war will be avoided, you will not kill any of my girls, and we shall live peacefully." I countered. Tsubaki had gone pale.

"Why does this base on a legend? What if no one finds it?" Liz asked. "Then we will live like we are now," He responded. "What is the legend, exactly?" I asked, interested. "Here," Soul said, and handed me a book. He turned it to a certain page, and I read aloud:

"The moon crystal is one of the prettiest jewels ever to be seen. It is blue, and when the light of the moon shines on it, it turns white. Sadly, the jewel has been lost in Death City since the founding mayor traded it for something else," I read and then looked at Kid. "You have an advantage," I accused.

"No, actually, I don't. My father doesn't know anything, and if he did, by the time he told me, he'd be on his death bed," Kid replied, coolly acknowledging me. "Fine, girls, do we accept?" I asked, and glanced around. Tsubaki was pale, but she nodded, as did Liz and Patty.

"Fine," I said, as Soul stuck his hand out. I grasped it, and we shook hands, signaling us to now be in a race against time.

Tsubaki waited till we were safely back at Headquarters before she said anything. "I know the legend," She said as we settled around the table. I nodded thoughtfully. "I thought you did, you kind of freaked out at the mention of the moon crystal," I mused. "That's because my family traded something to the mayor for the crystal," She said quietly.

I sat up, interested. "Do you know where it is, Tsubaki?" Liz asked quickly. "No, it was lost in our family decades ago," She shook her head, "But I do know this: we had it for decades. My Mom told me about it."

"Tsubaki, go home and contact anyone you know that might have more information. We'll meet back up on Thursday," I dismissed the girls. They left, but I stayed for a short while. Scavenger hunts were always my forte.

**Blazerules34: Well, how was THAT? Huh? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Bad News

**Blaerules34: Hey guys! It hasn't been as long as last time, but… Well, some of you guys are getting anxious. You know who you are. And, I'm sorry, but I can't **_**update as often as I want**_**. I have a life you know. Filled with schoolwork and internet issues. So, I'm sorry and I'd appreciate it if you understand.**

**~Tsubaki's POV~**

I'll have to say, it was a stressful day. What with being called into that meeting and all that. I confirmed it in myself that Black Star is a member, which pains me to no end. I'm sure he felt the same about my being in Kishin Killers though.

Hurrying with a hood drawn over my head, I walked home. It's dangerous out here nowadays. Best always to carry a weapon with you, no matter where you're going, unless it's the airport. That's just plain stupid. When I came to my house, I opened the gate and locked it behind me. I studied the area where I had come from before fading into the shadows.

I ran along the edge of the garden, where the roof of my house threw shadows dark enough in the evening that no one would see me. Unless they stood right next to me, of course. Stepping out of the shadows, I ran to the other side of the garden and into my house. I know it's silly to act like a spy, but who knows who's watching?

I discovered my Mom was not home, but still at work. Frowning, I made myself dinner. She's never home now, it seems, since my Dad died a few years ago. Really, though, that was the reason I joined Kishin Killers. My Dad was murdered by Blood Rush. Yes, even a few years ago Blood Rush was around, but less organized.

Maka had formed Kishin Killers a year before that, and my Dad died three years ago… I've been with Kishin Killers for three years, although Patty and Liz have been with Maka longer. I mean sure, I was friends with them as long as we've all been here, but they never expected me to join Maka's gang. Not even me.

They were all so surprised it was almost funny. Smiling at the memory, I gulped down my cup of milk and slammed the glass down onto the table. Picking up my dishes, I put them into the sink and cleaned them. I glanced at the clock. Only a little after six.

I sighed and went into the family library. Maybe I can find something in here… And so I searched. I pulled open all sorts of books, glanced at the title's and flipped it open to the Table of Contents. I was met without success.

Finally, about two hours later, I found what I was looking for: The Moon Crystal, written by an ancestor of mine. Smiling, I turned it open to the first page.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked a familiar voice and I stiffened and turned. It was my older brother. The one who had left home shortly after Dad died, leaving Mom and I alone. We had heard from him sometimes, but it was never good stuff. Murders he had committed.

"Brother," I gasped, unable to help myself. Maybe he could help me? "Tsubaki… I'm going to need that book," He tutted, and I paled. More like he _wasn't_ going to help me. I looked around, for an escape, for _anything_. "Now, don't you try anything!" He shouted at me. I flinched and turned to look at him again.

"They warned me…" He smiled, an awful terrible smile. It made my blood run cold. "Who warned you? Of what?" I tried to keep my voice from trembling. He snorted. "Blood Rush, of course. Little sister, you've been busy," He smirked again. "So have you," I retorted, looking around for an escape again.

And I found one, the window. It was open and since I was on the ground floor, it would be fine to jump out of. "Just keeping up with the family business," He shifted, and looked out of the room, to the door. It was my chance, and I took it. Leaping forward, heavy book in my hand, I smacked him hard across the head with it. It knocked him out, as I had expected it too. But it was too risky to run to the front door; I took the window.

I raced across the garden as fast as I could, glad that I had never taken off my hoodie. I ran faster, sprinting now. How could Black Star send my _brother_ after me? No, it couldn't have been Black Star; I had never told him that I had a brother. So… Someone else.

So I ran to the only place that I knew where someone friendly and dangerous was. I ran to Maka's house, rushing up the stairs and knocking. A moment later, Maka opened the door and stared at me. "Hey, Tsubaki, what is it?" She asked me and yawned. I felt a little bad for waking her, but this was _way_ more important.

"I found something," I rushed to say. All of Maka's sleepiness left, then, and she ushered me inside. "Let me get you some water, you look like you've seen a ghost." She told me, and poured me some water. I put the book on the table, and saw Maka's eyes grow wide. She looked at me and towards the book, back and forth.

"I have," I said after a minute.

**Blazerules34: 930 words! Woooo, yeah! Anyway, now I'm tired. See you guys later!**


End file.
